Dueling Rabbids
Rabbids Invasion is the 41st episode of Rabbids Invasion. Overview Two rabbids duel against each other instead of the third one. Plot It starts with a rabbid hitting an orange as far as he can using a baseball bat but failed. Another rabbid with celery says he is doing it wrong and tries it himself. He checks if there is wind. He shoots and hits three birds in one shot. The 1st rabbid laughs a little and tells him that he will be good next time. He gets angry and tries to hit the 1st rabbid but he dodges his attacks and they end up dueling. The 3rd rabbid tries to join in. But he is told that they don't want to be interrupted and that he cannot fight them without a weapon. He grabs a toothpick and uses it as a weapon but his friends laugh at him that the weapon is too small. Then, the rabbid sees a sausage and steals it. The rabbid is ready to duel but the sausage is pointing at down causing his friends to laugh again. The rabbid tried to grab another weapon but it revealed to be a sidewalk lamp that he chose. The rabbid is got sad but then he saw a long wooden board and decides to use it as his weapon. Afterwards, he tries to attack his friends but due to holding it upwards the board gets stuck in the ground and launches him away, breaking part of it. He decides it can still be used as a weapon. Meanwhile, a dog is hiding in the bushes and watches them. They get to a tennis field where there are two women playing. The rabbids, liking this sport intervene and play with each other. The ladies quit playing tennis and leave the tennis field. Afterwards, the 3rd rabbid comes with his board, this time faced sideways, but gets stuck in the wires of the tennis field. He breaks part of it again while the dueling duo continue fighting each other while going through the street. Meanwhile, Mona and her dog are sitting in the bus stop. Mona's dog starts barking while the two are dueling each other gets scared. Mona says that she will take care of this. She hits one of them with her cane very hard and after the second one laughs at this, she hits him as well. She starts dueling against the rabbids, who climb on top of each other. Their friend tries to help them but he accidentally launches his board far away, saddening him. However, it is revealed that the dog watching them was interested in playing catch with the board, so he brings it back to the rabbid. The two become friends and decide to help the two rabbids in trouble. The dog scares Mona's small dog away, causing her to chase after it, thus saving the two rabbids. At the end, the rabbid and the dog decide to show them how it fells to be neglected by attacking one rabbid, much to the pleasure of the second one. Trivia *The main antagonist(s):Mona and Fifi *This is Mona's first major role Gallery X1080-1Mq.jpg X1080-7xt.jpg MM8D.jpg MMUA.jpg Thumbs resize 940 X 587 3829790800800.jpg Rabbids are hlding a baseball bats.jpg Category:Rabbids Invasion episodes Category:Episodes